


matching souls

by arochill



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochill/pseuds/arochill
Summary: They knew each other the best and didn’t know each other at all. It was difficult to understand each other when people only saw you as an extension of one another.Techno was quiet, and Wilbur was loud in response. There was nothing else to it.(Tommy was exactly what they needed.)
Relationships: Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 46
Kudos: 792





	matching souls

Like all siblings, they fought constantly. They fought over small things – like toys, like the attention of their parents, like who got the top bunk in their bedroom. It wasn’t usually something serious. That’s just how they were. They were siblings, after all.

Twins, more specifically.

But they always knew when to stop. They knew each other more than anyone else in the world. Despite their constant fights, they were attached at the hip. Despite the scowls and yells at one another, they would follow each other into battle no matter the cost. They _loved_ each other, even if they couldn’t always tolerate each other.

It wasn’t until they turned ten and they were left with _no one_ but themselves that the fighting began to die down.

Techno grew quieter, then. And in response, Wilbur grew louder. They protected each other because no one else could be bothered to. They watched each other’s back, and didn’t let anyone else in. They were better on their own. They were _safer_ on their own.

They could only trust each other.

Wilbur’s hand was tight in Techno’s. It was tight enough that it was painful, but Techno didn’t say a word about it. Instead, he squeezed right back.

They didn’t let go of each other for even a moment, especially as they watched a man walk into the room that they didn’t recognise.

They sat side by side on the couch, pressed as close to each other as they could get. They were a sight to see – identical in every way. The scowls on their faces and the glare of their eyes were matching and, as they had learnt in the past years, terrifying.

“Hi, boys.” The man said, sitting down on the chair in front of them.

Neither of them said a word.

“I’m Phil, and I’ll be taking you home with me, if that’s okay with the both of you? I think you could be happy there.”

Techno frowned, and Wilbur saw it from the corner of his eyes.

“What do you want from us?” Wilbur immediately demanded, voice harsh.

The man – _Phil –_ only smiled.

“I just want to give you a better life. They said no one would take you, that you were a bit rough around the edges. I want to help you both, if you will let me.”

Techno’s frown didn’t disappear. Wilbur didn’t miss it. But this time, he didn’t say a word.

“...Do you like music?” Techno whispered. Wilbur’s hand tightened in his own.

Phil looked confused. But he answered.

“I do! I love music. May I ask–”

“No.” Techno said. And he pulled Wilbur up and dragged him towards the door, ignoring the man the entire time.

“Where are you—”

“Getting our stuff. We’re leaving with you, right?” Wilbur said, turning around for only a moment.

“Oh. Oh! Yes, if that’s what you want–“

The door to the room slammed shut. Phil was left alone.

They were fourteen and angry at the world.

They were nothing and everything alike.

For the first time in their lives, they were given separate rooms. It felt _wrong,_ in every possible way. They didn't say a word about it to Phil. He didn’t say a word about the fact that the first weeks that they were in his house they would go into one another’s rooms at night and sleep beside each other, hands clasped together.

The first day that they slept in separate rooms was the first time they had fought in months.

(“My fault?! It was your stupid fucking toy that caught fire, Techno! How about you stop pretending that you don’t know what you did!”

Techno stared at him. In his lap, his fist was clenched. He didn’t say a word.

Wilbur grabbed hold of his collar and dragged his brother up to eye level.

“Stop acting like you’re _perfect,_ Techno. The only reason anyone knows who you are is because of me. The only reason Phil _cares_ about you is because you look like me. You know that. Fucking accept it already.”

Techno’s fist met Wilbur’s face.)

The next day, Phil finally sent them to school. They didn’t - _couldn’t_ \- look at each other the entire way there. That same day, Techno left school during lunch period, used the money Phil gave them as an allowance for the first time, and spent his last class period in the boys locker room with the door jammed. By the time he was done, the room smelt of bleach and water and his hands and hair were stained a bright, _bright_ pink.

Wilbur cried when he saw him.

His hands reached up to touch his own hair, brown and curly and once _theirs._

(Neither of them apologised. Not then. Not yet.)

Phil’s house had thin walls. Wilbur and Techno’s room were right beside each other. Wilbur’s new guitar was loud and he didn’t know how to tune it yet and Techno sat against the wall to Wilbur’s room and closed his eyes and listened. It had been a long time since he last heard Wilbur sing. He was so, so very glad that Wilbur had picked it back up.

That same night, he walked over to Wilbur’s room. Phil was leaning against the wall, drinking a cup of coffee. Phil had only smiled and walked into his own room. Techno didn’t say a word when he walked in before sliding into the bed behind his brother and closing his eyes. If Wilbur faced him and grabbed hold of his hand, neither of them said a word about it in the morning.

Phil held them close the first time they apologised to each other. He whispered about how it was okay. He told them that it was okay to fight, as long as they remembered that they loved each other by the end of it. He told them that if they felt angry, or sad, or lonely, then they could come talk to him.

He didn’t let go, even when the tears ran out.

The repeated whisper of “I’m sorry” from both boy’s never stopped.

Wilbur was popular. He was pretty, and he could sing, and he was on the student council within weeks of arriving. He was charismatic and kind and everybody liked him.

He had a group of friends that would protect him with their lives.

Techno hung out with them, simply because he had no one else.

(“Wait, you’re _twins?_ But you’re nothing alike! Y-you’re _Wilbur_ and he’s, well, he’s--”

Wilbur’s hand met Techno’s own. He smiled bright, and terrifying, and he held on to Techno’s hand tightly.

“His name is Techno. And if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with me. Alright?”) 

Techno was quiet. But, as many found out, he was _dangerous._ The first time someone spoke ill of Wilbur, Techno had been multiple seats behind and it was spoken quietly. He heard it anyway. He came home with split knuckles and blood on his shirt and that person didn’t come back to school until two weeks later.

Phil had said he was disappointed, but Techno had seen the smile on his face when Wilbur got home and saw the state Techno was in. Wilbur had worried until Techno told him the reason. He laughed and held Techno’s hand as he told him that he didn’t need protecting.

Techno hadn’t responded to that.

He told Phil later that night, as the older man helped him with bruises he hadn’t told Wilbur about, that he _had_ to protect Wilbur.

(“I’m older than him, did you know that? He gets in trouble more than I do. He needs protecting.”  
Phil had sighed, and laughed, and patted Techno’s still pink hair.

“How about I teach you to fight so you don’t keep getting those bruises, Tech? If you’re gonna be a good big brother, I don’t think making him worry because you got hurt is very nice of you. But only if you’re sure that this is what you want to do to protect him.”

Techno had stared at him, wide eyed.  
“Really, dad?”)

(They didn’t speak of his slip up.)

The day Phil brought Tommy home was the day that everything and nothing changed, all at once.

Tommy was a gremlin. This was the combined thought of all three of the other occupants of the house. He was angry at the world in a way that both Techno and Wilbur recognised even though they wished they didn’t.

He was a terror despite being only ten, and Phil didn’t hesitate in pushing them into his path.

Tommy was…

Neither of them would admit it aloud. But Tommy was exactly what they needed. He was the chaos that forced them together. He was a grounding force that didn’t hesitate in telling them what they did wrong even though he was so much younger than them both. He forced them to talk about things that they had pushed out of mind for so, so long.

(“Do you have toys?”

Techno froze. Wilbur’s face paled. Tommy looked at them both expectantly.

“I did.” Techno said, quiet, “it was a pig. It made us lose everything–”

“Pah! That’s not what I meant. I don’t care about what you _had._ I meant toys you have _now._ What happened in the past doesn’t _matter, stupid._ I’ll ask Phil if we can get you a new pig. Then you can play with me.”

Tommy then turned and skipped out the room, shouting for Phil.

Wilbur and Techno turned to each other with equally as wide eyes.)

Tommy was brash and energetic and despite his age he didn’t hesitate in anything he did. He laughed loud and bright and despite everything that was thrown at him before now he didn’t let it stop him.

But above all else, he was their brother.

Wilbur and Techno had always been brothers. They were born together, raised together, struggled together, and everything they experienced was at one another’s side. They didn’t know any different, and it left them separated in a way they never would have noticed if they had continued the way they had been.

Tommy was new in a way that was different, even more so than when they had moved in with Phil. Maybe it was because they had had a parent before, but they had never had a proper _younger brother._ It had always just been them, side by side.

Tommy forced Wilbur into leaving his room and coming down to the living room to play for them. Tommy forced Techno to come out of his own room to listen. Tommy laughed, and sang along, and leaned his head against Wilbur’s shoulder.

Tommy made Wilbur and Techno talk more than they ever had in months. Neither of them were sure whether it was on purpose or not.

(Techno pulled Wilbur into his room, and forced him to sit down on his bed. He sat down next to him, and for a moment he just stared at him. Wilbur, obviously confused, opened his mouth to speak.

“He’s an idiot.” Techno said, not looking away. “I hate him.”

Wilbur frowned.

“Techno–?”

“I hate that he’s better than either of us. I hate that it took him for us to properly talk to each other. I hate that even though we said sorry it still left a _gap._ I hate that I ignored you. I hate that–” Techno choked on his words and shook his head. “It was my fault.”

Wilbur stared at him, and kept staring, and threw himself into Techno’s arms.

“It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident and I’m stupid and I’m sorry. You’re my stupid little brother and I love you okay? I’m sorry.”

Techno shook in his arms. If Wilbur’s shoulder grew wet, if Wilbur wiped at his eyes far too often, neither of them said anything.

They didn’t know how long they sat there.

Techno’s voice was quiet.

“I’m the older brother.”

Wilbur pulled back, gasped, and lightly punched Techno in the shoulder.

“Lies!”)

“Let me brush your hair?”

Techno spun around, brush clutched tightly in his hand. His hair – still pink, curlier than it has been in years – was a mess. His face was red, annoyed, and his cheeks puffed out with irritation upon seeing Wilbur.

But he looked at Wilbur’s own hair, carefully brushed and neat, and nodded.

Wilbur grinned and took hold of the brush.

(It was the first time Techno let Wilbur touch his hair in months.)

Phil took them to the store and Tommy disappeared. It left both Phil and the twins in a panic, shouting his name through the isles. Wilbur and Techno had never felt as panicked as they had that day.

Tommy returned triumphant, holding a pig plush and an orca plush in his hands. He had looked at his terrified siblings and dad and the toys had been dropped when they had pulled him into a tight hug.

(Techno kept his pig in his backpack at all times. Wilbur carried his orca around in his hands, always.)

(Techno didn’t hesitate in glaring down anyone who looked at Wilbur wrong for holding it. When they didn’t stop, he didn’t hesitate in knocking them down a peg using his fists. Phil taught him well.)

(And well, if anyone looked at Tommy wrong when he brought a cow plush to school? They ran off screaming because Tommy was terrifying. The broken noses were because they fell running away from the blonde boy. Neither of the twins had anything to do with it.)

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work? i’m not really sure how i feel about this one, but i felt like i should post it anyway. i hope you enjoyed anyway :)
> 
> tell me what you thought! i’m curious to hear what you think <3


End file.
